That snow felt day
by OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09
Summary: A KH one-shot. Aqua remebers that day when it snowed in the Land of Departure. TAV friendship and one-sided Terra/Aqua. Connects to the KH3 trilogy.


**That Snow felt day**

**By oathkeeperRoxasxNamine09**

* * *

**Hey everyone and welcome to my very first KH one-shot. This will start Terra, Aqua, and Ventus form Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep and even though it's a one-shot, it connects to my KH3 trilogy. So let's begin. This sets a year before BBS and at the end and beginning of this, sets after part 2 of the Trilogy: Destines Intertwine. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts except for characters I own. The series is owned by Disney and Square Enix.**

* * *

That snow felt day

In a world, a woman about 18 years old was looking out a window as snow fell onto the ground. She had shoulder-length blue hair and wearing a dark blue halter top with a badge crossed with two pink intersecting belts over her chest and black shorts. On her arms were white bell sleeves with tan fingerless gloves, She wore small piece of armor on her arm , black long socks that goes to her shorts, and silver metal shoes. She was named Aqua. Aqua took from her pocket a blue star shaped charm.

She smiled. "It remains me of that day it snowed in Land of Departure."

* * *

-13 to 14 years ago—

Aqua, now around 16 years old, stood with Master Eraqus by the front door of the castle. It was snowing while the two watched the snow flurries.

"It's been a long time since I've seen snow here in this world." said Eraqus.

"So, I guess training is out today. So what should we do today?"

Eraqus smiled and said, "Well, I think you and the others should enjoy the day we have."

Aqua turned around and said, "I'll go wake Terra and Ventus up."

Aqua walked through the castle to Terra's and Ven's room. She made it to Terra's room and opens the door. She sees the sleeping brunette and whispered, "Terra, wake up."

Terra slept on and Aqua had an idea. She grabbed the covers of his bed and dived into it. When Terra turned his to Aqua, he felt her hair and woke up to see the blue haired apprentice.

"Ahh!" he cried and fell from the bed. Aqua giggled.

Terra got up from the floor and said, "I hate when you do that, Aqua."

"Terra, look outside." said Aqua.

Terra walked up to his window to see the falling snow. "Wow!"

"We get a day to chill, so get dress and help me wake Ventus up." said Aqua.

"Alright, just never do that again." Terra sighed and when Aqua left the room, Terra changed into his winter clothes. When Terra came out of his room, he wore a brown jacket and red scarf, Brown gloves and black earmuffs.

"Much better, Now let's head to Ven's room." Aqua said and two apprentices walked to Ven's room. Ventus (or Ven to his friends) is the third and youngest apprentice to Master Eraqus. Joined at least two years ago, Ven became very close to both of them. The two appre3ntices came to Ven's room and opened the door. Ventus was sleeping soundly, unknowing to him his friends sneaking into his room. Terra and Aqua looked to one another and smiled; both having the same idea. They summoned their keyblades: Aqua's Rain Fell and Terra's Earth Shaker and held them into the air.

"Thunder!" they cried.

A zap of lightning hits Ventus and jumps out of bed with a yell. He looks to see Aqua and Terra laughing at him.

"I don't like you guys waking me like that," said Ven.

"Hey Ven, look out the window." said Terra.

Ventus look to his window to see the falling snow. "Cool, it's snowing!"

"Get dress Ven, we'll heading outside." said Aqua.

"Okay." said Ven he went to his closest for his winter clothes. When Aqua and Terra left the room, she headed to her room. When Aqua and Ventus came out into the courtyard, they now wore their winter attire. Aqua wore a light purple jacket with a pink hood, purple snow pants, pink gloves and Pink snow boots with a white tuff on them. Ven wore a white and black jacket with red scarf draped around his neck. Grey snow boots with a white snow cap on his head. Terra smiled and said, "So we're outside, so what should we do?"

Aqua had a dark grin on her face and throws a snowball at Terra's face. Aqua giggled and said, "Those that answer your question?"

Terra wipes the snow from his face says, "Oh you ask for it!" Terra picks up a handful of snow and throws it at Aqua. Aqua dodges it and ran from Terra, with Ven behind her. The three apprentices were in forest, looking for one another. Terra walked through the forest saying, "Oh Aqua, come out, come out, where ever you are!"

Terra was then hit in the head by another snowball. Terra grunted and said, "I know you're here, come on out!"

Aqua appeared from behind a tree, still smiling. Terra folded his arms and said, "Giving up alright, that's not something you would do."

"Who said I was giving up, I always have a trump card."

Terra chuckled. "There's nothing you have in your hands, how will you get me?"

Aqua smiled more brightly and said, "The floating giant snowball hovering over you."

"What?" he asked. His question was answered who Terra looking up to see a snowball the size of a desk and Terra didn't get away as he was covered head to toe in snow. Aqua laughed very hard and said, "For someone's who named Terra, you get yourself taken down by things found on the earth."

Terra popped his head from the snow. "Very funny, Aqua; Got at any other things to say?"

"Well," she said sweetly, "If you were an ice cream sundae I eat you all up."

"_Is she hitting on me? Or I'm too stupied to know the wiser." _Terra thought.

Ventus appeared as well laughing at Terra's humiliation. "Boy Terra, you should see that coming."

Terra sighed. "Will you two get me out of there please?"

"Sure!" said Aqua and Ventus. They walked up to Terra, hold out their hands and they helped Terra from the snow. The brunette brushed the snow from his jacket and said, "So with that out of the way, what should we do now?"

"How about ice skating, we can skate on the lake." suggested Aqua.

"Fine, just don't do to me like last week." Terra said.

"Hey, you've asked for it." Aqua said.

"It was only a cake Aqua." Terra replied back.

"Yes," said Aqua, her voice switched between sweet and dark, "You had to take a big piece from it."

"Then you chase me all over the castle swing your keyblade around." Terra said, remembering Aqua's fury. He always liked Aqua, but there are things that will tick her off. Luckily, she's so sweet to Ven, that she'll never hurt him.

* * *

The three friends all walked through the forest, admiring the beauty of the snow covered forest. They made it an ice covered lake, perfect for skating. Master Eraqus appeared and sat on a stump as Aqua and Terra strapped on their skates and glided on the ice. Aqua was very graceful on the ice and Terra wasn't bad himself. The two were skating around, doing fancy skating moves like all pros. Their finale was Terra tossing Aqua into the air and with Terra folding his arms and when Aqua came down, Terra caught her and they posed on style. Both Ventus and Eraqus both hold out a perfect 10. The two keybladers toke a bow. After the skating was finished, Eraqus said something to the three apprentices.

"I have some important things to take care of. I'll be back at nightfall. Terra I leave you in charge, just don't blow anything up like last time." said Eraqus.

"Right master." said Terra.

Eraqus left the forest going back to the Castle, leaving the trio to find a clearing. Terra said, "It's wasn't my fault the Marshmallow goo was all over.

"Terra, you left Ven covered in goo." Aqua stated.

"No, that's what you do every night." Terra added bluntly. Aqua quickly covered Ven's ears. "Terra, you know you never say these things in front of Ven!" she warned.

Terra smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Ven was confused. "What kind of goo?"

"When you're older, Van." They said.

Terra, Aqua, and Ven were now in clearing building snowmen. Terra finished his and folded his arms and said, "Hmm, it's not right yet."

Terra took his keyblade and with a couples spells and slashes created an ice sculpture of him. Aqua observed him. "So your ego is cool as ice, it all makes sense."

Terra laughed. "My ego's not that big, Aqua."

She smiled. "Right."

Ventus looked at Terra's ice sculpture and said, "It's all right Terra, but I have an idea that will make this day great. Meet me at the tallest mountain okay?" said Ven and heads off the other direction. Terra and Aqua were confused by the young apprentice's idea.

* * *

An hour had passed when Terra and Aqua met Ven up on a mountain. With Ven was a hand craft sled.

"So what's with the sled, Ven?" asked Aqua.

Ven smiled and pointed to the bottom of the mountain. "We'll go sliding down the mountain. "It'll be fun!"

The two smiled at the blond haired youth and decided to join him on the sled. The three entered the sled; Terra in front, Aqua in the middle, and Ventus in the back. With the three ready, Aqua asked, "So how do we get down there?"

Ven smiled a toothy grin. "The fun way." Ven summoned his keyblade, Wayward winds and said, "Wind!"

A strong gust of wind carries the sled from the mountain top to the side of the mountain, sending the sledding down. The three apprentices cheered as they when down the mountain. The fun wasn't over as the sled flew off a snow covered boulder. The sled was flying into the air as it landed in a huge snow pile. Terra, Aqua, and Ven popped their heads from the snow and look to one another. They laughed at the looks at their faces. When they crawled out, Aqua said, "That was a blast."

Ven out his hands behind his head and said, "Told ya this would be fun."

Terra and Aqua placed a hand on Ven's head. "You were right, thanks Ven."

Aqua shivered a little and said, "Let's all head back to the castle. It's getting a bit chilly."

"Your right, let's go." said Terra and the three return to the castle. In the castle library, the three friends were sitting by the fireplace, wrapped in blankets, drinks hot chocolates. Ven was drinking his hot chocolate when he heard Aqua still shivering. Terra placed his blanket around Aqua and smiled, "Do you feel better, Aqua?"

Aqua smiled. "Thanks Terra."

The two friends look into the flames and decided to talk.

"Hey Terra, in a year's time we will take the Mark of Mastery soon, so what will you do when you become a master?"

Terra fought about it and said, "Hard to say, I mean I'll travel a lot and see the worlds, and maybe take up an apprentice." Aqua smiled as well and Terra added, "What about you?"

Aqua blush a little and said, "Dunno, maybe take up one myself. All in all I don't know what I'll do."

Terra brushed a part of Aqua's hair and said, "Hey Aqua, one day when we're both Masters, how about I take you out for a date, my treat."

Aqua was redder in her face. "Terra… of course I would."

Terra smiled. "Thanks, Aqua."

The two looked into the fire as they drifted off to sleep.

At night, Master Eraqus came back from his duties and open entering the library, sees the sleeping Terra and Aqua and Ventus riding. Ventus looks up to see Master Eraqus.

"Oh you're back Master Eraqus."

"I see you three enjoyed yourselves today." he said.

"Yeah." Ven said and looks to his sleeping comrades. "They're so peaceful together."

Eraqus walks to the blond haired youth. "Ven, do you know what makes up all worlds?"

Ven cocked his head in a confused look. "I forgot, what was it again?"

Eraqus sighed and said, "Each world is made out of three elements: Earth, Water, and Wind; same as your names. It's both Earth and Water that make the land and sea, as Terra and Aqua make a strong bond. On their Mark of Mastery exam, they will both need each other in the future."

Ven smiled and said, "I see, I'm going to my room. See you in the morning, master." said Ven and left the library.

"As will I, Ven." said Eraqus and he follows Ven out, leaving the two to their dreams.

* * *

Present day—

Aqua's thoughts return to her room, remembering how special it was. Now the keyblader was a master, training Sora, Riku, and Kairi as masters themselves. She has traveled to many worlds, meet many different people, form animals to Malibu kids, from Wizards to witches, from vampire queens to soldiers; she has meet them all. She got up from the window and left her room. She came to the banister when she heard a voice.

"Saw the snow too?" IT was Terra, smiling up at her.

"Yeah."

"You and I will never forget that day. It will always be a part of us forever."

Yup." She said and walks up to Terra. She pecked the brunette on the check. "Don't forget you still owe me a date."

Terra blushed and said, "I won't."

Then they heard two people coming towards them. It was Ven and Kairi.

"Is it really snowing?" the red head said,

"Yeah, hurry and wake everyone up." said Aqua.

In a flash, the two ran to every door, waking everyone who lives in their base. After only an hour, the whole house and Sora of course were in their snow gear running outside to play in the snow. While their friends had some much fun, Terra and Aqua watched, remembering everything:

_The snow_

_The laughs_

_That snow felt day_

* * *

**And done! I have to say this was hard to writ before I when to class, But I pulled it off. So you saw mentions to members of Sora's team, you'll have to guess who they are (And don't flame me for them, please. For the record, I'm a neutral Disney fan, So I like both classic and new) I like to make a shout out to KHI's TerraxAqua Fanclub, who really inspired me to write this and to my KHI friends who read this. So I need to head to class, so I'll see you in my next update, Bye!**

_Terra and Aqua: Earth and Water make a great couple_


End file.
